


hey hey.. how y’all doin...

by lucidnightmares



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt No Comfort, Joke Fic, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, POV Queer Character, Slurs, This is entirely a joke, i don’t even like fnf, male reader - Freeform, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: it’s been 2 months since i was able to last create an entire fic and this is what i producedi’m not sorry
Relationships: Whitmore (FNF)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	hey hey.. how y’all doin...

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE!!!!!! this fic uses the q word and f slur both in a derogatory manner, both of which i can reclaim

As you looked deep into Whitmore’s eyes, you could see the burning passion, the intense love he had for you. Nothing but pure adoration, head-over-heels, want.

But also, the burning hatred of queer’s like you.

It was forbidden, strictly forbidden. But you loved him so much, and he loved you, despite your choice of attraction.

“Whitty,” you sobbed, “please forgive me.” He flared and smirked at you with his lack of a mouth, non-existent pearly whites shining.

“Fucking faggot,” he said, and knocked you across the room, as you scream-sobbed. He could never love a stupid lgbt like you. You curled up and wiggled as he watched and spat on you, fuming.

“Never speak to me again, queeroid.” He grabbed his coat and stormed towards the door, as you let out a devastating wail. “Please, don’t go..”

But it was too late, you realized, as the love of your life walked out the door. You screamed again, knowing that your soulmate, your one true love, could never love you, will never love you.

And all because you’re a dumb, stupid fag.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is ryosukekatayama. if you wanna check me out after this which i doubt you do.


End file.
